


The European Way

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Nudity, Other, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: Bart, on his own, floating in the ocean on a warm summer's day. This story was inspired by a series of pictures by FairyCosmo (https://fairycosmo.com/the-european-way/) and loosely based on Blame It on Lisa (season 13, episode 15)
Kudos: 3





	The European Way

The beach was quiet and peaceful. For as far and wide as Bart could see, there wasn’t a single soul around. The only noises he could hear were the ocean’s sounds and the soft squawking from the birds above. The waves lapped softly over his bare feet, his toes sinking lightly into the wet sand. This was Bart’s little piece of Brazilian paradise. He had found the beach while searching for his sister’s pen pal, who was presumed missing after Lisa hadn’t heard from him in several weeks. And now, he had it all to himself.

Bart held a large inflated pool ring under his arm. It was green, decorated with the Brazilian flag, and almost as big as he was. He wore a small pair of black speedo’s around his waist. His swimmers were a size too small, a choice that he deliberately made. Bart loved the feel of the tight fabric against him. It almost molded to his crotch and left nothing to the imagination. The shape of his balls and his flaccid member’s outline could be seen in the stretched piece of swimwear. He might as well have been naked.

Bart lifted the pool ring and tossed it into the surf. He waded out into the water, guiding the ring and letting it float on its own until he was waist-deep. He held his other hand at his groin and cupped his pressed dick in his hand. Already he could feel himself starting to grow. The swimmers were starting to tighten around his thickening erection, starting to strain and stretch the fabric around the growing bulge. Bart didn’t want to let himself out, not just yet. He waded out a bit deeper until the water reached his chest. He placed his hands on the ring and pushed himself up. He managed to slide his belly over the inflated circle and roll onto his back. Bart sighed and allowed himself to relax on the ring. His arms and legs hung over the sides, the tips of his fingers and the heels of his feet just barely touching the water. Bart closed his eyes and just lay there in the warm afternoon sun. His hand found its way back down to his groin, and he cupped his crotch in his palm. Bart started to rub himself through the fabric of his speedos. The tightness was becoming almost unbearable and he had to let his dick out. He slipped his thumb under the waistband and slid it around his boyhood erection. His cock almost sprung up, free from its cloth prison and exposed to the world

Bart wrapped his hand around his shaft. It didn’t bother him that he was outside; there was no one around to watch him. Bart let his head rest on the inflated ring. He kept his body relaxed and he took a moment to focus on his breathing. Without hurry, the boy started stroking himself. He placed his left hand behind his head while keeping his right one grasped around his cock. His balls remained snug inside his speedo, lightly bouncing with every up-and-down motion of his hand.

Bart closed his eyes again. He pictured the dancers he saw performing on TV. As he watched the kid’s show back in the hotel room, Bart tried his best not to react to the older women on the screen. He was forced to lie on his belly, crushing and hiding his erection against the mattress.

“Bart, what are you watching?” his mother asked him.

“Kid’s show,” Bart said, watching a brunette and a black-haired woman rub themselves against letters of the alphabet.

“Bert and Ernie left it to your imagination,” Marge grumbled and turned off the TV. Bart realized he had to act fast, and he quickly turned his attention to a fruit hat on the bedside table to distract himself from his erection.

Bart gradually increased the speed of his hand. He was no longer stroking with his wrist, but more jerking with his elbow. He was going at a moderate pace, his relaxed facial expressions becoming more focused than comfortable. The inflatable ring gently rocked with the motions of his arm. But Bart wanted to take his time. He had the whole afternoon to enjoy himself. He slowed his hand to a gentle stroke. He focused on the wonderful feeling that was growing inside him. His dick had been begging for some attention since the hotel room. A single bead of pre-cum had seeped from the tip, and his chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took.

Bart felt that he needed something else to enjoy his solitude properly. Something needed to change… or be removed. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his speedos. He slipped them off, around his ass cheeks and down past his knees. He pulled one leg free from his swimwear and let it hang off his ankle. He returned his hand behind his head and gently stroked his erection with his fingers.

“That’s much better,” Bart sighed happily. While his swimmers offered little in the way of clothing, he felt much more relaxed being free of them. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of his nude body basking in the warm sun.

After several minutes, Bart decided that taking his time was no longer an option. He began to furiously pump his hand up and down his cock. His balls, now free of his speedo, were bouncing as he jerked. His hand made soft clapping sounds every time he reached the base of his cock. Bart’s mouth hung open as the sexual pleasure built inside of him. Every so often, a soft moan would escape his lips. He gasped as more pre-cum leaked from his tip. Bart could feel how close he was. His pre-cum oozed down his shaft and over his thumb. His hand jerked him over the edge, and he could feel his climax rapidly rising.

“Fuck…” Bart grunted as his cock abruptly shot ropes of cum over his body. Three spurts splashed over his chest before Bart released his grip and let his body limp. He panted as he came, his cost spewing ropes of cum across his stomach. His cock head rested in a sticky pool of seed.

Bart took a minute to bask in the afterglow of his cum. His body remained limp on the ring, his breathing slowing down and returning to normal. His cum lay pooled on his stomach, drying quickly in the heat of the day. His cock, slowly shrinking, was connected to his belly by thick ivory-colored strands.

“Goddamn, that was nice,” Bart sighed. As much as he didn’t want to move, he knew he had to clean himself up. Bart lifted his leg and reached for his discarded swimwear from his foot. He gently rolled off the ring and into the ocean. He wiped his cum off his body under the water and then wiped his hand off on the underside of the inflated pool toy. Once satisfied, he climbed back out of the water and relaxed on his ring. Bart looked over the speedo’s in his hand, his only piece of clothing. He scrunched them up tightly in his palm and tossed them as far away as he could. The small black piece of swimwear landed gracefully in the water, slowly floating away from the inflatable ring.

“This is the life,” Bart smiled. He slipped his hands back underneath his head and closed his eyes.


End file.
